


Just The Simple Truth

by jujus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its maomako, izumako is never endgame, not izumako, pretty self explanatory, sorry its so short but eh i dreamed this actually and jotted it down at 6am whOOPS, the entire fic is izumi talking to ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/pseuds/jujus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't you mad Kuma-kun? Doesn't it make your heart ache? Your blood boil? Don't you hate Mao? Well you should. But I- you, you can never hate Yuukun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

> If you came for izumako sorry this isn't really it. 
> 
> This drabble is entirely self explanatory- enjoy!

What are you talking about?

This 'Makoto is in the way' nonsense?

That Mao Isara friend you drool over so much, he's the one in the way.

Don’t give me that look, you know perfectly well what I’m talking about. You’re not blind- you’ve seen the way they look at each other. You’re like me, trying to avoid the truth. Glare at me all you want that’s not going to change anything.

Did I ever tell you what I saw last week? If you cover your ears I’m throwing you out the window.

 

I was at a music shop buying sheet music when _they_ came him. Yuukun was next to him- golden hair shining, skin glowing. Looking angelic...as always. Aside from those retched glasses glued to his face. He was clutching Mao's arms as if his life depended on it. Neither seemed to notice my presence but Yuukun felt someone staring, as usual he's always so sensitive to that. He scooted closer to Mao, as if cringing away. Mao put his disgusting arm around his shoulders like a barrier.

Mao was his usual annoying self,

"People who shop here must be super rich!" He laughed to Yuukun in a voice that was loud and cheerful and grated against my head like sandpaper.

As they looked at instruments Yuukun leaned closer and started whispering in Mao's ear causing both of them to giggle.

Yuukun's soft cheeks were dusted with red.

I felt the sheet music in my hand crumble like tinfoil.

On the way out, Yuukun took his hands off Mao's arm and gripped his hand. I moved to the window and saw them walking away, Yuukun almost skipping as he swung their arms.

Mao's hand reaching up and tangling itself in Yuukun's meticulously styled locks.

 

 

Aren't you mad Kuma-kun? Doesn't it make your heart ache? Your blood boil? Don't you hate Mao? Well you should.

But I- you, you can never hate Yuukun.


End file.
